The aloe vera leaf is derived from a plant which is found mostly in warm climates. Mostly the plant is found in sandy soils and while the leaf contains therein a gel which has been found to be very beneficial in the compounding of various products such as medicinal compositions, cosmetics, soaps, etc., the leaf prior to extracting the aforesaid gel therefrom must be thoroughly cleansed in order to avoid any impurities to co-mingle with the extracted gel. Thus, it is of utmost importance that the leaf be thoroughly cleansed before undertaking the removal of the gel from within the leaf.
With the above in mind, it is one object of the invention to provide an apparatus which will subject both sides of an aloe vera leaf to a thorough cleaning before the same is further processed to remove the gel from therewithin.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus whereby first one side of a leaf is cleansed and thereafter the other side of the leaf is automatically subjected to a cleaning operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will automatically clean first one side of the aloe vera leaf and then present the opposite side of the leaf to a cleansing operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will automatically invert a leaf from a first conveyor belt to a second conveyor belt to thus present the opposite side of a leaf to a cleaning station.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent as this description proceeds, particularly when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.